For Those About to Rock
by Angel of the Paradise
Summary: Fred Weasley avait presque renoncé à dire à Hermione Granger qu'il était amoureux d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la née-moldu dansant dans la cuisine de sa mère, ce qui lui donna une idée brillante. / TRADUCTION de thewriterinallofus
1. Back in Black

**Note de l'auteur thewriterinallofus : Donc, cette petite histoire folle a évolué quand j'ai appris que James Phelps (également connu sous le nom de Fred Weasley) avait une affinité pour certain de mes groupes de rock préféré (Bon Jovi, Eagles, Queen, Guns 'N' Roses, Coldplay, Ac/DC, Metallica, The Beatles, Led Zeppelin, etc.) Hermione étant une sorcière d'origine moldu, je l'ai imaginé en quelque sorte introduisant Fred Weasley au rock and Roll moldu, et cette histoire est née.**

**Chaque titre de chapitre sera composé des paroles/du titre de la chanson du chapitre, vous pourrez donc la chercher sur Google pour l'écouter, si vous pensez que cela vous aidera à créer l'ambiance du chapitre.**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien.**

**Note de la traductrice : Je remercie tout d'abord thewriterinallofus pour avoir accepté la traduction de son histoire.**

**Je vous souhaites à tous une bonne lecture, surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a le moindre soucis dans la compréhension d'une phrase, etc...**

* * *

Arthur Weasley était bien connu pour son amour du monde moldu. Heureusement pour lui, son plus jeune fils, Ronald, s'était lié d'amitié avec Harry Potter, le garçon qui vivait, et Hermione Granger, la sorcière la plus brillante de son âge, qui avaient passé les onze premières années de leur vie avec des Moldus. Mieux encore, Harry et Hermione étaient devenus une partie aussi importante dans sa vie que ses enfants roux.

Fred Weasley était l'un des enfants roux mentionnés ci-dessus, mais il n'avait pas seulement hérité des cheveux roux de son père ; lui aussi était intrigué par toutes les créations moldues et n'hésitait pas à inclure Miss Hermione Granger dans sa liste de « Choses brillantes d'origine moldue ». En fait, elle était sur sa liste depuis qu'elle l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine lors de la bataille de Poudlard.

Fred avait rencontré Hermione pour la première fois quand celle-ci avait onze ans. Il avait vite découvert que sa personnalité avait tendance à aller dans le mauvais sens, mais cela ne pouvait pas occulter le fait qu'elle était beaucoup plus brillante que tous les enfants de onze ans qu'il avait rencontrés, combiné à la bravoure des Gryffondor. Il avait appris à apprécier et à respecter les jeunes nés-moldu.

Alors que l'amitié d'Hermione avec Ron et Harry grandissait, son amitié avec Fred se développait aussi. Il attirait son affection vers une affection fraternelle jusqu'à ce qu'elle descende les escaliers au Bal de Noël.

Presque toutes les mâchoires de la grande salle s'étaient ouvertes ; en quatre ans, cela avait échappé à tout le monde qu'Hermione était, en un mot, stupéfiante.

Là où les autres se concentraient sur ses cheveux coiffés et ses dents alignés, ou sur la robe scintillante qu'elle portait, Fred se concentrait sur le sourire qui illuminait son visage. C'était comme si la personnalité incomparable impénétrable de Fred avait pris goût à ce sourire. Il avait senti un pincement au ventre qu'il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir, en un million d'années, pour Hermione Granger. Elle était tout ce qu'il n'était pas et, plus important encore, c'était la copine de Ron. Fred était à peu près sûr que même le professeur McGonagall avait misé un gallion ou deux sur le moment où ils annonceraient qu'ils étaient officiellement "ensembles". Même après que son frère se soit révéler être un imbécile avec la profondeur émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère, Fred n'était pas sûr que Ron le laisserait fréquenter Hermione.

Fred ne s'attendait pas à survivre à la bataille de Poudlard, et de toute évidence, il n'aurait pas dû. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment il avait survécu ; il avait vu, de ses propres yeux, Hermione faire une course folle vers lui. Il savait, en effet, qu'elle ne le rejoindrait pas à temps pour l'éloigner des débris qui tombaient, mais que, de toute façon, aucun débris ne les avait frappés. Au moment où son corps était entré en collision avec le sien, ils étaient hors de danger.

Cela ne l'a pas empêché de le pousser contre ce mur et de le calmer.

Après la bataille, elle n'a rien mentionné, alors Fred non plus ; il a essayé de garder ça comme "chaleur du moment, merci Merlin nous sommes en vie". Pourquoi l'aimerait-il ? Il ne lui avait jamais donné aucune raison de croire qu'il s'intéressait à elle de cette façon. Peut-être que cela aurait été une option possible s'ils avaient eu une période de séparation, mais quand Hermione avait révélé qu'elle avait réussi à faire en sorte que ses parents ne se souviennent pas d'elle, et donc qu'elle n'avait pas de domicile, alors Molly Weasley avait insisté pour qu'elle considère le Terrier comme maison. Depuis la bataille, il n'y avait pas eu un jour où Fred et Hermione étaient séparés et plus il passait du temps avec elle, plus il était amoureux d'elle.  
LIGNE !  
Hermione passa une main dans sa crinière touffue, se retrouvant frustrée. Cela faisait trente fois qu'elle lisait la même ligne, et à chaque fois, ses pensées dérivaient vers un certain roux qu'elle avait poussé des décombres.

Une voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Ginny lui rappelait qu'elle ne l'avait pas seulement bousculée. Elle l'avait poussée contre le mur. Poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sa langue...

Hermione balaya l'air, comme si elle pouvait éloigner les pensées embêtantes de la même manière que pour chasser une mouche.

« Cela ne voulait rien dire, » murmura-t-elle à voix haute a personne en particulier, même si elle savait que c'était un mensonge.

Oui, Fred était définitivement le plus cruel et le plus enfantin des jumeaux ; il n'épargnait aucune dépense pour punir les coupables, et elle était à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcent sûre que tester ses marchandises sur les premières années avait été son idée, mais il a air toujours été le plus indulgent et manifestait toujours une compassion infinie pour les innocents. Hermione elle-même avait reçue de telles gentillesse. En dépit de ses illusions, elle savait qu'il était un brillant sorcier, et elle se trouva heureuse qu'il utilise son talent pour faire rire tous ceux qui en avaient besoin, surtout en ces temps sombres.

Elle supposait que ses sentiments avaient débutés en deuxième année, quand il était prêt à se battre contre Drago Malefoy pour l'avoir qualifiée de « sale, petite sang-de-bourbe ». Elle était sincèrement touchée que quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine veuille se battre pour elle. En grandissant, elle a ignoré les papillons qu'il mettait dans son estomac, se disant que ce n'était rien de plus que de la gratitude envers un ami ; elle réussissait à maintenir ce prétexte soigneusement valable, comme le rougissement de ses jours quand il lui montrait une attention particulière, la seule chose qui montrait comment elle se sentait.

Elle avait fait face à la possibilité très réelle de perte Fred, ce mur s'écroulant, prêt à le tuer. Elle savait qu'elle préférait mourir plutôt que de faire face à un monde sans Fred Weasley, alors elle s'est jetée dans le danger. Elle avait été surprise de constater qu'ils avaient tous les deux échappés à une mort certaines et avant même de savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle l'avait plaqué contre un mur, l'embrassant de tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de lui en parler, et encore moins d'avouer ses sentiments, et Fred n'avait pas fait d'effort non plus, le sujet n'avait donc jamais été abordé. Elle ne voulait pas le forcer à lui rendre son affection.

Soupirant, elle avoua sa défaite en fermant le livre. Elle aurait voulu avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler de tout cela.

Cela semblait idiot ; elle habitait au Terrer avec au moins six autres personnes, dont deux qui complétaient le Trio d'Or. Elle pourrait sûrement parler à quelqu'un de ses sentiments.

En parler à Ron était impensable pour des raisons évidentes. Harry l'écouterait, mais il serait inutile en conseil. De plus, il le dirait inévitablement à Ginny, qui ne se gênerait pas pour la taquiner.

En parler à George serait du suicide. Il le dirait à Fred sans hésiter et Hermione n'était pas sûr d'être prête à quitter le Terrier.

M. et Mme Wealsey pourraient probablement lui donner des conseils judicieux et elle savait qu'ils la considéraient comme leur propre fille, mais elle ne pensait pas que Fred apprécierait qu'elle aille demander des conseils à ses parents pour le séduire.

C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci que ses parents lui manquaient vraiment. Peu importe ce qui la troublait, ils étaient toujours disposés à l'écouter, même s'ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qui la préoccupait. Ce qui était pire, c'est que cette fois ils pourraient vraiment être en mesure de lui donner des conseils judicieux.

Merlin, ils lui manquaient.

Elle ne devait pas s'attarder sur le passé. Au lieu de cela, Hermione prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

Peut-être qu'elle se sentirait mieux après une tasse de thé. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine, elle remarqua la radio moldue posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine et sourit. M. Weasley avait dû la ramener à la maison, que ce soit pour ses propres envies ou pour conforter Hermione et Harry. De manière incongrue, Hermione aimait le rock and roll. Il s'agissait d'un style musical extrêmement large regroupant des artistes du monde entier.

Hermione était à peu près certaine d'être seule dans la maison. Elle vérifia mentalement l'endroit où se trouvait tout le monde. M. Weasley était parti travailler avant même qu'Hermione soit réveillée. Mme Weasley et Ginny faisaient les courses au Chemin de Traverse. Ron et Harry se disputaient une partie de Quidditch dans le jardin, mais Hermione était sûre que cela ne les dérangerait pas. Quant à Fred et George… eh bien, les deux étaient toujours ensemble, et comme Hermione n'avait vu ni la tête ni la queue de l'un d'eux, il lui restait à supposer qu'ils travaillaient dans leur magasin de farces.

Personne ne pouvait la déranger, elle a donc allumé la radio et a commencé à chercher une station de rock classique. Quand elle a entendu le son familier d'une guitare, elle a cessé de chercher. En augmentant le volume, elle commença à préparer son thé au rythme de la musique.

Les basses lourdes couvraient le son de quelqu'un qui descendait l'escalier grinçant.

* * *

Fred avait mal dormi, son subconscient étant toujours en proie au souvenir de la bataille. En conséquence, George avait insisté sur le fait qu'il pouvait gérer le magasin tout seul et que Fred devrait prendre une journée de repos et recharger ses batteries.

Il traînait dans sa chambre à gribouiller des idées de nouveaux produits, quand il a senti un choc dans la maison.

Fred sortit sa baguette, toujours sur ses gardes après l'horrible nuit qu'il venait de passer.

Au moment où il s'approchait du rez-de-chaussée, le son assourdissant se révéla être le son d'une basse d'une chanson qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était peut-être une chanson moldue ? il savait que Harry était dehors. Il était apparu près de la fenêtre de Fred il y a peu. Cela voulait dire que ça ne pouvait être que…

Ses soupçons ont été confirmés quand il s'est approché de la cuisine, mais cela n'a pas empêcher sa mâchoire de tomber à la vue de la fille aux cheveux indomptables qui dansait actuellement autour de la table de sa mère. Le corps habituellement rigide avait disparu ; au lieu de cela, sa forme bougeait en rythme avec les accords lourd de la musique.

« Par le caleçon de Merlin ! Qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fait à Hermione ? »

La sorcière en question hurla avant de plonger pour éteindre la radio. Par Merlin ! il avait fallu que ce soit Fred qui la trouve comme ça. « Fred… Qu'est… Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

Il leva un sourcil vers elle. « Euh, je vis ici. Quelle est ton excuse ? »

Elle pinça ses lèvres. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, et tu le sais. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas au magasin avec ton frère ? » L'inquiétude l'inonda soudainement. « As-tu fait un autre cauchemar ? »

La bile montait dans la gorge de Fred. George était le seul à qui il avait parlé de ses terreurs nocturnes. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Georges allait entendre parler de lui à propos des choses qui étaient dîtes en toute confiance.

Elle s'avança pour poser une main sur son bras. « Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. George ne m'a rien dit. »

Fred était surpris. Hermione avait répondu presque comme si elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées. « Alors, comment as-tu… »

« La guerre me hante, moi aussi. » Elle se mordit la lèvre, essayant d'empêcher les larmes d'apparaître. « Je peux t'entendre pleurer la nuit, parfois. »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais rien dit ? »

Elle lui répondit honnêtement. « Si tu avais voulu que je sache, tu me l'aurais dit, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. » Elle fit une pause et croisa son regard. « Cependant, si tu veux parler, je suis là. »

Fred savait qu'elle pensait ce qu'elle avait dit. « Merci pour ça, Hermione. La même chose vaut pour toi. »

« Je te remercie. »

Tous deux détournèrent les yeux, un silence gênant retombant dans la pièce. Quand Hermione réalisa que la théière sifflait, elle s'éloigna du rouquin et prépara sa tasse de thé.

« Alors, » commença doucement Fred, dans l'espoir de dissiper la tension. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec le mini-concert ? »

Hermione était heureuse qu'il ne puisse pas voir le rougissement se répandre sur son visage. « Je pensais être seule. Je ne t'ai pas réveillé au moins j'espère. »

« Non, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas identifier le bruit d'en haut. »

Elle se retourna, cachant son sourire dans sa tasse de thé. « Désolé pour ça. »

Il lui fit signe que ce n'était rien. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Mais ne t'ai-tu pas pris pour une rockeuse ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi ? »

Hermione était plus rouge que les cheveux du garçon devant elle. « Le rock and roll ne manque jamais de me rendre heureuse. Ça, et le rock and roll à une histoire intéressante. J'ai un livre là-haut, si tu veux. » Mentalement, elle se gifla. Fred était juste amical. Il ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à la musique moldue. Elle était juste en train de devenir « Hermione-Je-Sais-Tout-Granger ».

Elle était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle manqua presque sa réponse.

« J'aimerai bien. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « C'est… C'est vrai ? »

Son sourire la fit presque fondre sur place. « Oui. »


	2. She's got a way

Bonjour,

Je remercie **thewriterinallofus** d'avoir accepté la traduction de son histoire.

Je vous remercie pour tous les mises en alertes, en favoris et pour les reviews laissés sur le premier chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : She's got a Way.

« Mon père m'a donné ce livre pour mon anniversaire. J'ai adoré, mais je suppose que lire sur la musique est plutôt idiot si tu n'as jamais écouté la musique. » La voix d'Hermione était légèrement étouffée alors qu'elle cherchait dans sa malle.

Elle a finalement émergé, les bras chargés de plusieurs objets, et s'est dirigée vers Fred. « J'ai donc choisi pour toi quelques-uns de mes albums préférés. Je pense que tu pourrais les apprécier. Tu peux les écouter avec le lecteur CD que ton père vous a acheté au dernier Noël. »

Fred lui sourit. « Merci, Hermione. Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi. »

Elle rougit. « Oh, ce n'est rien. Dis-moi si tu as des questions. »

Il acquiesça, feuilletant déjà les premières pages du livre. « Je le ferai. Merci, amour. »

* * *

De retour en toute sécurité dans la pièce qu'il partageait avec George, Fred laissa échapper un soupir qu'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il retenait.

Hermione « la plus brillante sorcière de son âge » Granger lui avait fait confiance, à lui, Fred « un des plus grands farceurs que Poudlard ait jamais vu depuis les Maraudeurs » Weasley, avec un livre qui son père lui avait donné, ainsi que certaines de ses albums préférés.

« Cela ne signifie probablement rien, » murmura-t-il à voix haute. « Elle prêt tout le temps des livres aux gens. »

Dans la tête de Fred, une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de George commença à l'interroger. _Elle prête tout le temps des livres personnels de sa collection privée ? Aller, Freddie_.

Le roux soupira. « Elle me fait juste une faveur. Elle ne me veut pas. »

_Mais tu apprécies ça, et tu le sais. Pourquoi sinon accepterais-tu volontairement un livre de Miss Préfet ?_

« Tu te trompes. »

Fred était seulement intéressé par l'apprentissage de la musique moldue. C'était pourquoi il avait accepté qu'Hermione lui prête le livre. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que le livre lui fournirait une excellente excuse pour connaître une facette intéressante d'Hermione Granger.

Au moins, c'est ce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se dire.

Tous ces efforts pour rester objectif ont disparus lorsque quelque chose est tombé d'entre les pages et a flotté vers le sol.

* * *

Hermione espérait que Fred aimait le livre. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas qu'il accepterait sa proposition, ni à ce qu'il se rende dans sa chambre, lisant déjà les premières pages.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, posant ses mains sur ses joues encore brûlantes. Accepter un livre et quelques CD d'elle ne voulait pas dire que Fred avait un quelconque sentiment pour elle ; il profitait simplement de son éducation moldues pour assouvir sa propre curiosité.

Ele était toujours perdue dans ses pensées quand on frappa à la porte.

« Ginny, tu n'as pas besoin de frapper à ta propre porte, » dit-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit légèrement. « Ce n'est pas Ginny. »

La colonne vertébrale d'Hermione se raidit. « Oh, Fred. Salut, » elle a regardé sa montre. Cela ne faisait que quinze minutes. « As-tu déjà fini le livre ? »

Fred se gratta le cou. « Non. Pas encore. Il y avait juste quelque chose que je voulais te demander. »

Hermione ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher ; elle était toujours désireuse de partager des informations avec n'importe qui. « Bien sûr. Et à propos de quoi ? »

Il hésita légèrement. « Je ne veux pas être indiscret, hum, mais c'est tombé du livre. » Il tendit l'objet, qui se révéla être une photo moldue d'un couple en train de rire. « Est-ce tes parents ? »

Hermione se leva lentement, regardant ce qu'il lui montrait. Sa voix faiblit un peu alors qu'elle lui répondait. « Oui. » Elle a tracé leur forme immobile de son doigt. « C'était le jour où ma mère a découvert qu'elle m'attendait. » Elle fit une pause, refoulant ses larmes. « Nous étions si heureux ensembles. »

« Es-tu heureuse maintenant ? »

Elle sourit amèrement. « Est-ce important ? Ils sont en sécurité et heureux. Mon bonheur n'est pas important. »

La poitrine de Fred se serra. « Hermione. » Elle détourna les yeux, essayant de lui cacher les larmes qui se formaient rapidement. « Hermione, regarde-moi, » Fred s'approcha d'elle, lui saisit l'épaule d'une main et lui remonta le menton de l'autre. « Ton bonheur compte pour moi. »

Les larmes qu'Hermione retenaient coulèrent dans un sanglot. Immédiatement, Fred la prit dans ses bras, la tenant fermement contre sa poitrine, ses yeux étant également mouillés. Si quelqu'un méritait d'être heureux, c'était Hermione Granger. Fred comprenait que l'intégralité du monde sorcier lui devait en grande partie leur bonheur actuel.

Hermione, pour sa part, luttait contre des émotions contradictoires. Certes, son cœur était lourd à la pensée de ses parents qui, de sa propre main, ne se souvenaient pas de leur brillante fille, mais elle ne pouvait pas ignorer l'étrange exaltation qu'elle ressentait en étant dans les bras de Fred, fermement maintenu contre sa poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce que tout ça ? »

Fred et Hermione se séparèrent, surpris par l'entrée soudaine de Ginny.

« Juste un câlin entre amis, » répondit rapidement Fred en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Merci encore pour le livre, 'Mione. »

Hermione sentit son cœur couler. Amis. Comme s'ils n'allaient jamais être au-delà de cette qualification. « De rien, Fred. »

Les yeux de Ginny suivirent curieusement son frère. « Le livre ? »

Hermione déglutit difficilement, dans l'espoir de cacher ses larmes. « Je lui ai prêté un livre sur la musique moldue. C'était juste un câlin entre amis. Tu sais, pour me remercier. »

Le front de la jeune fille se leva. _Son_ frère ? emprunter un livre ? 'Hermione, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, pas vrai ? »

« Bien sûr, tu es ma meilleure amie. »

« Il y a quelque chose que tu veux me dire ? »

La brune détourna les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais été une grande menteuse. « Non, je te le dirai si c'était le cas. »

« Hermione… »

Elle a forcé un bâillement. « Gin, je déteste te chasse de ta propre chambre, mais je suis vraiment fatigué et je voudrais faire une sieste. Cela te dérange-t-il ? »

Ginny hocha la tête, ne croyant pas un mot de ce que venait de dire Hermione. « Bien. Bien, je vais te laisser, alors. »

Dès que la porte s'est refermée, les larmes d'Hermione ont recommencés.

* * *

Le cœur de Ginny se brisa. Hermione n'était pas aussi douée pour cacher ses sanglots qu'elle le pensait.

Ses poings se crispèrent à la pensée que Fred pourrait avoir quelque chose à voir avec ces larmes.

« Est-ce que 'Mione va bien ? »

La plus jeune des Weasley leva les yeux pour voir George en haut des escaliers. « Je ne pense pas. De toute façon, ton timing est impeccable. Je pense que nous devons parler à Freddie. »

* * *

Sans le savoir, Fred imitait les actions précédentes d'Hermione. Il avait lu le même passage plusieurs fois de suite, mais les paroles de la chanson douce qu'il avait dans le casque le distrayait. Ils lui rappelaient sans cesse la sorcière d'origine moldue actuellement dans la chambre de sa sœur.

Il jeta un bras sur ses yeux. « Ces auteurs-compositeurs moldus ne semblent pas avoir de problème pour dire à leurs amoureuses ce qu'ils ressentent. »

Le souffle qui sortit des lèvres de Fred marqua la naissance d'une des plus brillante idée qu'il n'ait jamais eu.

Cela servit également à bloquer les paroles de deux personnes entrant dans la pièce.

* * *

Ginny arracha le casque de la tête de son grand frère, lui causant une peur extrême. « Par la barbe de Merlin, Gin ! Tu m'as presque fait avoir une crise cardiaque ! Est-ce que tu essaie de me tuer ? »

Ses yeux étaient comme deux billes de feu. « Je pourrais. »

Fred déglutit et leva les mains en signe de défense. « Je te le promets, Ginny. J'ai fait aucune blague aujourd'hui. En tant cas, je suis heureux que vous soyez là. Je viens d'avoir la plus merveilleuse idée de ma vie et j'ai besoin de votre aide. »

Elle roula des yeux. « Nous ne sommes pas intéressés… »

« Je vais dire à Hermione que je l'aime. »

« QUOI ? »

* * *

Fred se couvrit les oreilles devant les cris poussé par les deux personnes devant lui.

« Je vais dire à Hermione que je l'aime, » répéta-t-il, bien que sa voix ait formé une question.

George devait physiquement retenir Ginny. « Frederick Gideon Weasley, tu as fait des choses débiles dans le passé, mais ça… c'est carrément cruel. »

Fred était confus. « Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de suivre. Comme le fait de lui dire que je l'aime est cruel ? »

À cela, George lâcha le bras de sa sœur et sa main rencontra le visage de Fred dans un claquement retentissant.

« Ow ! Qu'est-ce qu'est que ce foutu bordel ? »

La mâchoire de George se raidit. « Freddie, ça dépasse les limites, même pour toi. »

« Ouais ! Ne rigole pas avec les choses comme ça. Surtout pas avec Hermione, » grogna Ginny.

Une expression peinée et trahie traversa le visage de Fred. « Je ne plaisante pas. S'il te plaît, écoute-moi. »

Ginny se pencha en avant, malade des paroles de son grand frère, mais elle a été retenue par George. « Tu le protège,' s'exclama-t-elle, incrédule. « Tu ne crois pas vraiment ce qu'il dit, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Il soupira. « Je ne sais pas encore, Ginny. Ce que je sais, c'est que nous n'obtiendrons aucune réponse en le frappant sans raison. »

« Alors, que propose-tu que nous fassions ? »

« Eh bien, je pense que nous devrions le laisser s'expliquer. Ensuite, nous déciderons de savoir s'il est fou ou non, et alors seulement, nous la battrons. »

Deux paires d'yeux remplis d'espoir se tournèrent pour regarder Fred, qui se déplaça inconfortablement. « Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer. »

« Pourquoi ne pas commencer par aimer Hermione ? » demanda Ginny.

George acquiesça de la tête. « Ouais. Je sais que tu ne me parle pas de toutes les filles qui tu aimes bien, mais Granger ? Cela mériterait sûrement que tu m'en parle. »

« Hermione n'est pas juste une fille que j'aime bien, » cracha Fred.

Cette réponse à engendré des expressions stupéfaites sur les visages du frère et de la sœur du roux. Fred avait toujours une lueur espiègle, mais à la place il y avait quelque chose qui leur était familier, mais pas dans les yeux de leur frère. Le regard leur appela celui de Bill au moment où Fleur se promenait dans l'allée. Ce petit changement suffisait à lui seul à convaincre George et Ginny que Fred disait la vérité.

Ginny se précipita à nouveau, mais cette fois pour enrouler ses bras autour du cou de Fred. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis son enfance. « Dis-moi tout. »

Les sourcils de Fred se haussèrent. « Je pensais que tu ne me croyais pas. »

George sourit en connaissance de cause et Ginny rigola joyeusement. En claquant une main sur l'épaule de son frère, il murmura : « Fleur a de la chance si Bill la regarde avec la moitié de cette adoration. »

Les joues de Fred s'embrassèrent alors qu'il souriait timidement.

Ginny poussa son épaule avec impatience. « Allez, Freddie ! Dis-nous ! Commence par le début ! »

Il ébouriffa ses longs cheveux avec affection. « Eh bien, j'ai toujours su que je l'aimais bien. J'avais juste supposé que je la considérai comme une sœur. Puis elle a descendu les escaliers au bal de Noël. Sa merveilleuse personnalité brillait cette nuit-là. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai su que j'étais attiré par elle, mais… »

« Mais, » exhorta Ginny, maintenant fasciné par l'histoire.

« Mais c'était la copine de Ron, » a compléter George.

Fred acquiesça tristement. « C'est en partie ça. »

« Et l'autre partie ? »

« Je suis un farceur. Elle est un rat de bibliothèque. Ça ne marcherait jamais entre nous. »

Ginny haussa les épaules. « Je ne suis pas sûre à propos de ça. Cela semblait bien fonctionner pour les parents d'Harry. »

Fred sourit. « La chance ne frappe pas deux fois au même endroit, Gin. »

George fronça les sourcils. « Tu donnes l'impression que tu avais déjà abandonné. Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? »

Les joues de son jumeau virèrent au rouge betterave. « Eh bien, euh, tu… tu te souviens comment elle m'a sauvé pendant la bataille ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Fred rit timidement. « Eh bien, il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas mentionné. » Il déglutit bruyamment. « Elle, euh… eh bien… elle… » Il serra les dents, il valait mieux finir ça rapidement. « Elle m'a poussé contre un mur et m'a embrassé. »

Ginny couina « Non ! »

Il acquiesça faiblement. « Ouais. »

George laissa tomber sa tête dans sa main. « Et tu n'as pas profité de l'occasion pour lui dire ce que tu ressentais ? »

Fred passa sa main dans ses mèches rouges. « J'ai supposé qu'elle l'avait fait dans le feu de l'action, tu vois ? Pourquoi Hermione m'aimerait-elle ? Elle n'a jamais rien dis à ce sujet, alors je n'ai rien dis non plus. »

« Qu'est ce qui a changé ? »

Il sourit au souvenir d'Hermione dansant follement dans la cuisine. « Eh bien, une série d'évènement l'a amené à savoir que 'Mione aimait le rock moldu, alors elle m'a prêté un livre sur le sujet. J'ai trouvé une photo de ses parents qu'elle avait glissé dans les pages, et elle a commencé à pleurer. C'est ce qui mène à la scène que tu as vue quand tu es rentré, Ginny. »

Elle hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris. « Alors, comment se facteur entre t-il dans ton plan d'avouer ton amour éternel ? »

Fred roula des yeux, un sourire narquois collé sur son visage. « Eh bien, je pensais à la joie qu'Hermione avait l'air de ressentir en écoutant du rock moldu, et je ferai n'importe quoi pour la faire sourire à nouveau. »

« Idiot, » murmura George à traverse une toux.

« Tais-toi, Forge. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'écoutais certains des albums et j'ai remarqué que beaucoup des chansons parlaient d'amour. Alors j'ai pensé faire d'une pierre deux coups. Je chanterai quelques-unes de ces mélodies d'amour pour elle. À la fin, elle me demandera probablement ce qui se passe, et c'est à ce moment-là que je lui dirai. »

« C'est à ce moment-là que tu diras quoi à qui ? »


	3. I Bless The Rains Down in Africa

Bonjour,

Je remercie **thewriterinallofus** d'avoir accepté la traduction de son histoire.

Je vous remercie pour tous les mises en alertes, en favoris et pour les reviews laissés sur le premier chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : I Bless The Rains Down in Africa.

Les trois conspirateurs ont sursauté, ne s'attendant pas à voir deux membres du Trio d'Or. Ron et Harry étaient trempés à cause de l'orage qui avait commencé alors qu'ils étaient toujours dehors à de disputer une partie de Quidditch.

Fred bégaya sans bruit, ne sachant pas comment couvrir ses traces.

Ginny se leva d'un bond et laissa sortir la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit : « George est enceinte. Fred est le père. »

Ron cria. « Par les chaussettes de Dobby ! Harry, tu n'aurais jamais dû lui montrer cette… merde d'amine. »

« Anime, » corrigea Harry. « Et ce n'est pas de ma faute si la saga présente des jumeaux roux ressemblant à tes frères. »

« Peu importe. Je pense toujours que c'est dégueulasse et je préfère ne pas penser à mes frères comme ça. » Ron frissonna. « Je pense que je vais aller vomir maintenant. » Il se dirigea de façon dramatique vers la salle de bain.

Harry roula des yeux. « Eh bien, sur cette note troublante, je pense que je vais prendre une douche, à condition que Ron n'ai pas enduit les murs. »

Dès que Harry et Ron furent hors de portée de voix, Fred serra la main de Ginny avec reconnaissance.

Elle se pencha pour embrasser son front. « De rien, Freddie. »

George s'assit à côté de son frère, posant un bras sur les épaules de Fred. « Maintenant, que pouvons-nous faire pout t'aider à gagner le cœur de ton amoureuse ? »

Fred sourit malicieusement. « Bien, d'abord, nous allons devoir faire quelques courses. »

* * *

« Les enfants ! Le dîner est prêt, » appela Molly. « Venez le prendre pendant qu'il est chaud ! »

Une troupe de voix enjoué à l'idée de prendre part au dîner se fit entendre.

Hermione savait que Mme Weasley et, par extension, le clan entier Weasley, les incluaient Harry et elle dans la famille, mais cela ne l'aidait pas à sortir de sa morosité. Cela faisait mal à Hermione de savoir qu'elle ne reverrait peut-être jamais ses propres parents et que l'objet de son affection ne la verrait jamais plus que comme une sœur.

Ce qui faisait encore plus mal, c'était le fait que la seule personne qu'elle pouvait blâmer, c'était elle-même.

Hermione soupira lourdement alors qu'elle se détournait de la fenêtre. Elle regardait la pluie dehors avec morosité, elle n'était pas fan des comédies romantiques à l'eau de rose des moldues. Le temps n'avait pas besoin de correspondre à ses émotions actuelles. Cela ne faisait que la blesser encore plus.

Se levant, Hermione se dirigea avec léthargie vers la cuisine des Weasley, n'ayant aucune envie particulière de regarder qui que ce soit dans les yeux.

Toutes personnes connaissant bien le Terrier prenaient toutes les précautions nécessaires lorsqu'ils descendaient les escaliers. Les marches étaient connues pour être inégales et branlantes et un seul faux pas pouvait s'avérer désastreux.

Hermione était tellement distraite par ses pensées mélancoliques qu'elle avait oublié de regarder où elle posait les pied et manqua ainsi une marche. Elle serait tombée à plat ventre sur le sol, gagnant quelques bleus au passage, si une paire de bras fort ne l'avait pas attrapé.

Elle leva les yeux pour faire face à son sauveteur et gémit intérieurement. Bien sûr, il fallait que ce soit Fred.

La redressant sur ses pieds, il demanda, « Est-ce que ça va, 'Mione ? »

En rougissant, elle acquiesça. « Je vais bien. »

Fred leva un sourcil, remarquant ses yeux rouges et gonflés « Es-tu sûr ? »

Elle croisa son regard, réalisant qu'il ne posait pas de question sur son bien-être physique. « Ça va aller. »

Il enleva ses cheveux de ses yeux pour mieux voir son visage. Son cœur a sauté un battement sous l'inspection minutieuse de Fred. « Tu n'as pas à t'en sortir toute seule, tu sais. Je te l'ai déjà dit. »

Elle eut un demi-sourire, prenant à cœur ses mots. « Je sais. Merci. »

Il sourit, se penchant pour embrasser sa joue. « Viens. Nous ferions mieux de descendre avant que Ron n'ait mangé toutes les bonnes choses. »

Elle ne put empêcher un sourire narquois d'apparaître sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Fred était plus que ravi de constater qu'il n'y avait plus que deux places disponibles à table, ce qui obligeait Hermione à s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Le dîner, comme d'habitude, était bruyant et Hermione espérait que cela détournerait l'attention de son humeur sombre. Malheureusement, Molly Weasley avait la vue d'un faucon et interpea la brune.

« Hermione, ma chérie, est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as l'air d'avoir pleuré, » la matriarche se leva et regarda l'assiette d'Hermione. « Tu n'as presque rien mangé. »

La fille en question la maudit dans un souffle. Regardant Mme Weasley, elle a coulé un sourire sur son visage. « Non, ça va. Je viens de lire un livre qui m'as ému et j'ai mangé trop de chocogrenouille pour me calmer. Je suppose que cela a gâché mon appétit. »

Mme Weasley s'assit sans accepter l'excuse d'Hermione. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le crâne de sa fille adoptive, comme si elle pouvait lire dans sa tête.

Fred remarqua le regard méfiant de sa mère et à quel point Hermione semblait mal à l'aise. Réfléchissant pendant un moment, il décida qu'il était temps d'exécuter la première étape de son plan et il se racla la gorge, produisant un son désagréable. Cela a attiré l'attention de sa mère, ainsi que de son frère jumeau et de Ginny.

Fred leur fit un clin d'œil.

Ginny et George sourirent. La première étape était engagée.

« Je jure sur Circé, si vous planifiez une nouvelle blague… »

Fred haleta, feignant une insulte. « Mère ! Je suis blessé… »

Sa mère soupira à ses singeries. Elle les supportait depuis plus de deux décennies, mais elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir en supporter plus. « Dis-le. »

Il croisa les bras et fit la moue. « Non. »

Ginny roula des yeux. « Ugh, tu es un tel enfant, Fred. Je vais lui dire. »

Molly a fixé son plus jeune enfant ; elle était surprise que Ginny soit au courant des projet des jumeaux.

« Ton anniversaire approche cette semaine. J'ai pensé, après l'horrible année dernière, qu'il pourrait être agréable pour papa et toi de partir pour un moment. Aucun souci. Ce sera de la pure détente. J'ai parlé de mon idée à Fred et Georges et ils ont proposés de financier le séjour. »

« Mes jumeaux ? Ginevra, je ne suis pas née hier. »

George prit la parole. « Écoutes Maman, nous savons que nous somme les moutons noirs de la famille. Nous n'avons jamais répondu à tes attentes. Nous savons que nous prenons rarement les choses au sérieux, mais la guerre nous a changé. Nous nous rendons compte à quel point nous sommes chanceux de vous avoir, papa et toi et nous voulions juste faire quelque chose de gentil pour vous. »

Le cœur de Molly se gonfla de fierté. Peu importe le nombre de cheveux gris que ses garçons lui avaient donnés, elle ne pourrait jamais nier à quel point elle était fière d'eux.

Fred et Georges ont chacun reçu un baiser sur la tête de la part de leur mère. « Je suis désolé, j'ai douté de toi, mon chéri. C'est très gentil de votre part. Malheureusement, vous ne nous avez pas laissés assez de temps pour prendre les dispositions nécessaires pour ce voyage. »

Ginny sourit. « Nous nous sommes déjà occupés de ça. J'ai envoyé un hibou à Kingsley Shacklebot au début de la semaine pour lui demander s'il pouvait donner quelques jours de vacances à papa. » Elle a pointé les jumeaux. « Fred est allé à Gringott pour obtenir l'argent et George a réservé votre séjour à l'hôtel et votre itinéraire pour votre safari au Kenya. »

Arthur Weasley regarda son plus jeune enfant, « Ma fille de seize ans et mes jumeaux de vingt ans ont convaincu le Ministre de la Magie de me laisser partir en vacances ? »

Ginny sourit avec fierté. « Shackelbolt t'aime bien, papa. »

Fred sourit malicieusement. « Je pense que le fait que Ginny lui ait envoyé quelques biscuits au gingembre et que Georgie et moi lui avons envoyé une réplique du Professeur Crapaud Rose qui traînait dans le magasin a aidé. »

La table éclata dans des rires assourdissants, bien que le seul rire que Fred entendait appartenait à la brillante sorcière à ses côtés.

« Alors, » demanda Molly avec allégresse. « Quand est-ce que ton ère et moi partons ? »

« Demain, » répondit le trio de comploteur.

Molly Weasley monta les escaliers, se plaignant de ne pas avoir assez de temps pour faire ses bagages.

* * *

Longtemps après que tout le monde se soit endormi, Ginny jeta un sort de silence sur ses pas et se dirigea vers la chambre de Fred et George, portant un sac assez grand.

Les jumeaux étaient couchés côte à côte sur le lit de George, murmurant doucement entre eux. Ginny se jeta à leurs pieds sur le lit, laissant tomber le sac au pied du lit.

« Ils l'ont cru, » murmura-t-elle émerveillé, après avoir lancé un sortilège de silence sur la pièce.

Fred hocha la tête, son étonnement aussi grand que celui de sa sœur, « Je sais. C'était la pire performance de notre carrière et ils n'ont pas douté une seconde. »

George roula des yeux. « Ils ont doutés, mais que veux-tu dire par « pire performance » ? Nous ne mentions même pas cette fois-ci. »

C'était vrai. Les trois avaient déjà parlé de l'idée d'envoyer leurs parents en voyage depuis un moment. Le plan de Fred pour séduire Hermione avait simplement servi de tremplins pour relancer l'idée.

« Tu sais, tu n'as jamais expliqué pourquoi maman et papa devaient être absent, » observa Ginny.

Fred soupira. Il aimait beaucoup ses parents, mais il savait qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à s'immiscer dans ses plans. « Penses-y, le plan tourne autour de la musique moldue, ce qui attirerait sans doute Papa comme les abeilles autour d'une ruche. Je préfère ne pas avouer mes sentiments pour 'Mione avec papa dans la pièce. Maman veut désespérément que Georgie et moi nous mettions en couple et plus encore, qu'Hermione soit une vraie Weasley. Si elle a le moindre doute sur ce que nous préparons, tu sais qu'elle passerait en mode entremetteuse ; je ne veux pas que maman me vole la vedette. »

George leva un sourcil en direction de son frère. « Tu n'as pas peur que Ron et Harry finissent par comprendre ? »

Ginny renifla. « George, es-tu sérieux ? Les événements qui auraient pu être évités si Ron et Harry avaient été des grands observateurs auraient pu remplir sept livres, au moins. »

Les jumeaux ont ris sous le sarcasme de leur sœur.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, » continua-t-elle, « Harry m'a emmené dans le Londres moldu. Je lui ai dit que maman était encore beaucoup trop nerveuse après la guerre pour y aller et que j'avais encore besoin de quelque chose. » Elle sourit. « Il ne soupçonnait rien. Et j'ai réussi à trouver certaines choses qui, selon moi, pourrait nous aider dans notre plan. »

Fred et George s'assirent, naturellement intrigués. Ils se sont précipités vers le sac pour en examiner le contenu.

Les yeux de Fred s'écarquillèrent devant les objets que Ginny avait rapporté. « Qu'est-ce que tout ça ? »

Ginny sourit sournoisement. « Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir fait des recherches, Freddie. »

Il rayonna. « Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais ma sœur préférée ? »

Elle roula des yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté. « Je suis ta seule sœur, idiot. »

Ils se sont assis en silence pendant un moment. Finalement, Fred murmura : « Moins de deux jours avant la deuxième étape, c'est parti. »

* * *

« Êtes-vous sûrs que tout va bien se passer, mes amours, » demanda Mme Weasley avec inquiétude.

Ginny roula des yeux. « Pour la millième fois, oui maman ! Tout ira bien ! »

Molly prit sa fille unique dans ses bras. « Je suis désolé, ma chérie, mais je m'inquiète pour vous tous. »

Hermione dut détourner le regard, l'étreinte mère-fille ne servant qu'à lui rappeler ce qu'elle avait perdu. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu pour Fred, qui se glissa furtivement près d'elle. Il se pencha à côté d'elle et lui serra rapidement la main, lui rappelant sans parler qu'il était là pour elle. Elle sourit et serra sa main en réponse.

Arthur tapa du pied avec impatience. « Allez, Molly ! »

« Ne me presse pas, Arthur Wheasley. » Elle se retourna vers les enfants.

« Vous êtes une famille, alors prenez soin de vous. Si quelque chose ne va pas, envoyez-nous un hibou et nous serons à la maison en un éclair. Nous vous aimons. »

Un écho de sentiment partagé retentit et, avec un pop, les parents Weasley disparurent.

« Tout ceux qui veulent jouer au Quidditch, suivez-moi, » proposa Ginny.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, quatre sorciers et une sorcière en sueur sont entrés dans la maison et se regardèrent maladroitement.

Harry fut le premier à rompre le silence. « Donc, que faisons-nous maintenant ? »

L'estomac de Ron gronda comme s'il répondait à la question d'Harry. Il rougit et se frotta la nuque. « Je pourrais avaler un hippogriffe. »

« Bien, ne me regardez pas, » s'exclama Harry. « Vous savez que je suis nul en cuisine. Gin ? »

Elle rougit et balança son pied sur le sol. « Désolé, chéri, mais je ne vaux pas mieux. Maman a essayé de m'apprendre, mais je ne suis pas douée. »

Les trois se tournèrent vers les jumeaux, qui secouèrent la tête de façon dramatique. « À moins que vous ne vouliez manger des bonbons qui rendront vos cheveux roses, nous ne vous aiderons pas. »

Ron gémit. « Génial. Maman est partie depuis moins d'une heure et nous mourrons déjà de fin. »

« Le dîner est prêt. »

Tout le monde jeta un coup d'œil vers la cuisine pour voir Hermione. Aucun d'entre eux ne l'avaient remarqué dans la cuisine. Il y avait un assortiment de tacos sur la table.

Harry fut le premier à parler. « Tu sais cuisiner ? »

Hermione roula des yeux. « Tu as déjà oublié notre voyage en tente, Potter, » dit-elle. « Je suis celle qui t'as nourri. »

Les joues du garçon à lunette devinrent rouges. « C'est vrai. Désolé, Hermione. »

Le front de Ron se plissa. « Comment appelles-tu ça ? » demanda-t-il en montrant la nourriture préparée par Hermione.

« Ce sont des tacos. C'est un plat américain moldu, » les informa Hermione. « Je voulais essayer quelque chose de nouveau. »

Le visage de Fred s'éclaira. « J'ai entendu parler de ça ! J'ai toujours voulu essayer. »

Hermione tourna la tête vers la table. « Alors arrêtez de parler et commencez à manger. »

Ils l'ont presque bousculé pour se mettre à table.

* * *

Ce soir-là fut assez calme. Ginny, Ron et Harry étaient en plein milieu d'une partie de Bataille Explosive. Hermione feuilletait un roman moldu et Fred, malgré les protestations d'Hermione disant qu'elle pouvait s'en occuper, faisait la vaisselle du dîner.

La brunette sursauta quand elle sentit le canapé bouger à côté d'elle. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil rapide pour identifier son compagnon. En voyant que c'était Fred, elle baissa encore plus la tête vers son livre, dans l'espoir que ses cheveux dissimuleraient ses joues flamboyantes.

« Quelque chose d'intéressant ? » demanda Fred, essayant de lancer la conversation.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour le moment.

Fred se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi était-elle si distante ? « Le dîner était super, au fait. Merci. »

« Pas de soucis, » elle est retournée à son livre.

Ah, c'était le livre qui la distrayait. Il tendit la main vers le livre. « Puis-je ? »

Hermione acquiesça de nouveau, marquant sa page et tendant le livre à Fred.

« Less Misérables, » il dit le titre, incertain des mots.

Hermione rit sous cape. « Les Misérables, » corrigea-t-elle. « C'est français. »

Fred leva un sourcil. « Oh… Joyeux. »

Elle ricana à nouveau. Si seulement Fred savait.

Il vit à quel point les pages semblaient vieillis et jaunis et prit soin de les manipuler avec délicatesse, ce que Hermione apprécia dès qu'elle le remarqua.

« Attends, » dit-il après un moment. « Est-ce que tout est écrit en français ? »

Hermione acquiesça timidement. « Oui. »

Fred la fixa comme si elle était en transe.

Rowena Serdaigle n'était sûrement pas aussi rat de bibliothèque. Ses pensées étaient devenues aussi tristes que le titre de son livre.

Ses rêveries furent interrompues quand Fred murmura : « Est-ce que tu pourrais m'en lire une partie ? »

« Pardon ? »

Le visage de Fred s'est teinté de rouge. « Veux-tu m'en lire une partie ? En français ? »

Hermione cligna des yeux, « Um, sûr. » Elle lui prit le livre des mains, commençant là où elle s'était arrêtée avant qu'il ne demande à voir le livre.

Fred était captivé. Godric, il était déjà tellement amoureux d'elle ; comment cela se faisait-il qu'il tombe encore plus amoureux d'elle à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait ?

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il avait besoin d'être prêt d'elle. Sans réfléchir, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, ses yeux suivant les mots étrangers sur la page alors qu'elle les lisait. Hermione cessa de parler, regardant le garçon près d'elle.

Le visage de Fred tourna au rouge lorsqu'il réalisa pourquoi elle s'était arrêtée. « Est-ce que… est-ce que ça va, » murmura-t-il. Il se maudit intérieurement. _Merlin, je suis un idiot !_

Les joues d'Hermione s'embrassèrent. Si seulement il savait combien c'était plus que correct. Elle hocha la tête en tremblant et recommença sa lecture.

Au fil de la soirée, ils se sont perdus dans les mots et l'un avec l'autre. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarquèrent bouger dans les bras de Fred, posant sa tête contre son épaule, ni que Fred glissa sa main de son bras à sa hanche.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas non que les deux meilleurs amis de la jeune fille étaient en train de les regarder, l'un calmement, l'autre avec colère.


	4. I Got My Mind Set On You

Bonjour,

Je remercie **thewriterinalofus** d'avoir accepté la traduction de son histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Harry s'éclaircit assez fort la gorge, brisant la transe dans laquelle Hermione et Fred se trouvaient. Les deux rougirent, s'écartant maladroitement.

« Nous ferions peut-être mieux d'aller tous nous coucher, » dit Harry, regardant toujours Fred.

Ron se tourna pour regarder son meilleur ami avec incrédulité. « Harry, on est quoi ? Des premières années ? Il est à peine dix heures. »

Hermione s'avança vers lui, inquiète pour son ami. « Harry, est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Je vais bien, » dit-il les dents serrés.

Elle posa une main sur son bras. « Harry, nous sommes là pour toi, si… »

« J'ai dit que je vais bien, » cria-t-il presque. « Tu ne m'as pas entendu la première fois ? » il gifla sa main, la force du coup la faisant reculer. Immédiatement, il a regretté son geste et sa voix s'est adoucie. « Oh, Merlin. Je suis vraiment désolé, Hermione. »

Elle ne semblait pas avoir entendu ses excuses. Au lieu de cela, elle se leva d'un bond, la colère brillant dans ses yeux. « Quel est le problème avec toi ? » pleura-t-elle.

« Il n'y a rien qui cloche avec moi, » cria Harry en se rapprochant d'Hermione, les poings serrés.

En un instant, Fred s'était placé entre les deux, un bras tendu vers elle. « Harry, » sa voix était grave dans une intonation d'avertissement. « C'est assez. »

Le roux resta immobile alors qu'Harry s'avançait, prenant le cou de Fred. « Oh, alors maintenant tu es un héros, Fred ? » Il le poussa de toutes ses forces. « C'est beau ! »

Hermione était furieuse. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qui arrivait à Harry, mais elle savait que c'était inacceptable. Elle passa devant Fred, ses yeux flambant de colère. « Écoutes moi, Harry Potter. Je comprends que quelque chose te contrarie, mais à propos de quel sujet, je ne sais pas. Si tu ne veux pas partager, c'est très bien. Tu as bien le droit de ne pas vouloir partager. Cependant, cela ne te donne pas le droit de parler à tes amis de cette façon, » elle fit un pas en avant, sa voix ressemblant à un grognement. « Et rien ne te donnera _jamais_ le droit de frapper Fred ou moi. »

Harry grimaça, réalisant qu'elle avait raison, mais ne se sentait pas moins irrité. « Peu importe, » cracha-t-il. « Je vais me coucher. »

Harry se dirigea vers les escaliers. S'arrêtant à mi-chemin, il se retourna, « Je _suis_ désolé, » marmonna-t-il avant de continuer à monter les escaliers.

Ils ont tous tressailli au claquement de la porte.

Finalement, le silence fut rompu par Ginny. « Hermione, Harry est mon petit ami et je l'aime, mais si tu veux que je le frappe, je n'hésiterai pas. »

Hermione leva la main pour faire taire son amie. « J'apprécie, Ginny, c'est vrai, mais cela n'arrangera rien pour Harry s'il pense que nous nous liguons contre lui. Il nous dira ce qui le contrarie quand il en ressentira le besoin. En ce qui concerne ce qui s'est passé ce soit, cela concerne lui, Fred et moi. Nous allons nous en occuper. » Elle a fait semblant de regarder l'horloge. « Harry avait cependant raison sur un point. Vous devriez aller vous coucher. »

George, Ron et Ginny comprirent la signification de la phrase d'Hermione. Elle voulait discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Fred.

En souhaitant bonne nuit à Fred et Hermione, ils montèrent tous les trois vers leurs chambres respectives.

Fred se tourna lentement. « Est-ce que ça va, chérie ? » Il était connu qu'Harry pouvait avoir une humeur changeante, notamment lorsqu'il était fatigué, et il ne faisait aucun doute que lui et Hermione aient eu leur lot de dispute au fil des ans, mais Fred ne savait pas si le garçon-qui-avait-survécu avait déjà levé la main sur la plus brillante sorcière.

Hermione renifla. « J'ai eu bien pire, » déclara-t-elle sèchement, se frottant discrètement le bras qu'Harry avait saisi.

Fred remarqua son geste et lui saisit le bras pour remonter la manche. « Est-ce que ça fait mal ? est-ce qu'il a laissé une… » Ses mots s'éteignirent, sa mâchoire s'ouvrant à la vue des marques sur le bras d'Hermione. Cependant, les marques n'étaient pas récentes et Harry Potter n'était pas celui qui les avait laissés.

Les yeux de Fred se levèrent pour rencontrer ceux d'Hermione, consterné. « Qui t'as fait ça ? »

Elle cracha, les dents serrées, « Bellatrix a fait en sorte que je n'oublie pas de sitôt notre rencontre au Manoir Malefoy. »

Fred passa ses doigts sur les lettres, comme s'il pouvait les effacer de ce simple geste. « Hermione, je suis tellement désolé. »

Elle prit doucement son visage en coupe, encrant son visage dans le sien. « Ne le sois pas. J'en suis fière. Cela me rappelle que j'ai survécu. La Sang-de-Bourbe a survécu quand la Sang-Pur ne pouvait pas. »

Fred ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « C'est la chose la plus Gryffondorienne que j'ai jamais entendu. »

Elle baissa la tête en souriant. Fred releva son menton, ses doigts parcourant les contours de sa mâchoire. Leurs yeux se fermèrent et pendant un instant, ils oublièrent tout sauf la personne en face.

La pendule sonna, leur rappelant l'heure. « Nous devrions aller au lit, » souffla Hermione.

Fred hocha la tête, l'air déçu. Il lui tendit la main. « Aller, je t'emmène. »

* * *

Avec reconnaissance, Hermione saisit la main tendue et le suivit dans les escaliers.

Après une montée inconfortablement silencieuse, ils atteignirent la porte de la chambre de Ginny qu'elle partageait avec Hermione.

« Eh bien, c'est ton arrêt, » marmonna Fred.

« Je suppose que ça l'est. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment avant qu'Hermione ne le brise. « Tu sais, je n'ai jamais montré cette cicatrice à qui que ce soit auparavant. » Elle fit une pause, rougissant devant l'expression de pure surprise de Fred. « Je veux dire que Harry, Ron et Ginny savent qu'elle est là, mais ils ne l'ont jamais vu. »

Fred se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Les mots lui manquant, il prit Hermione dans ses bras.

Hermione se laissa volontiers aller dans ses bras, entourant ses bras autour de lui.

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Fred ne s'éloigne. Tous deux rougirent, détournant le regard.

« Bonne nuit, Fred, » murmura Hermione.

Dans un élan de bravoure à la Gryffondor, Fred se baissa, posant un baiser au coin de sa bouche. « Bonne nuit, Hermione. » Sur ces paroles, il transplana dans sa chambre.

* * *

Tous les occupants du Terrier étaient couchés, mais ils avaient tous beaucoup trop de choses en tête pour bien dormir.

* * *

Ron entra dans la pièce, jetant un regard ennuyé dans la direction d'Harry. Comment avait-il pu frapper Hermione et Fred ?

Il aurait pu confronter le soi-disant Élu, si seulement Hermione ne leur avait pas demandé de ne pas le faire. Il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas risquer de se retrouver du mauvais côté de la baguette d'Hermione.

Détournant son attention de son ami, il se concentra sur la note posée sur la table de chevet. Quelques semaines après la bataille, Parvati Patil avait envoyé un hibou au Terrier, demandant si quelqu'un voulait la retrouver pour boire un verre. Ron avait été le seul libre pour la rejoindre. Ils s'étaient bien amusés ensemble et s'entendaient étonnamment bien. Ils avaient continué à se voir quelques après-midis, jusqu'à ce que Ron ait finalement le courage de demander à la fille de sortir avec lui.

Depuis, ils avaient eu plusieurs rendez-vous, Ron s'attachant de plus en plus à elle. Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, lui et Paravati avaient organisé un marathon de film, leur permettant de se blottir l'un contre l'autre dans son canapé.

En pensant à des personnes blottis dans un canapé, ses pensées se tournèrent vers son frère et sa meilleure amie.

Il souleva les couvertures, pensant qu'il était étrange de voir à quel point Hermione et Fred avaient été proches ce soir. Avaient-ils déjà été amis ? Ron n'avait jamais remarqué.

Bien sûr, il avait été trop occupé à craquer pour Hermione pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Dans d'autres circonstances, Ron aurait pu être en colère contre son frère. Tout le monde, y compris Ron, s'attendaient à ce que Hermione et lui se retrouvent ensemble. Cependant, il n'avait jamais craqué pour la sorcière et elle n'avait jamais laissé entendre qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Malgré le fait qu'il soit à présent avec Parvati, Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu jaloux. Pourtant, il y avait des personnes pires, pensa-t-il, avec lesquelles Hermione pourrait sortir.

En haussant les épaules, il se glissa sous les draps et se mit à ronfler quelques minutes plus tard, ses rêves remplis de foulards aux couleurs vives et des éclats de rire de la fille à qui appartenait ces foulards.

* * *

Harry Potter n'était pas connu pour être observateur et il ne prétendrait jamais l'être. Remercions Godric d'avoir fait enter Hermione Granger dans sa vie. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais survécu à sa première année à Poudlard sans son incroyable intelligence, et encore moins vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres six ans plus tard.

Comme il lui devait la vie et qu'elle était sa meilleure amie, il s'efforçait de rester vigilant avec elle. Harry supposait que quelqu'un devait faire attention à elle ; elle passait tellement de temps à veiller au bien-être de ses amis et de sa famille qu'il n'y avait aucune possibilité qu'elle prenne soin d'elle-même.

Ainsi, Harry prenait sur lui pour être le protecteur d'Hermione. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas toujours réussi dans cette mission, mais il faisait de son mieux.

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner qu'Hermione souffrait de cicatrice émotionnelle et d'une estime de soi complètement brisée. À l'âge de treize ans, elle avait été victime de plusieurs injures sanglantes. À la fin de la guerre, le bras d'Hermione avait été marqué par un rappel du dégoût que beaucoup de sorciers nourrissaient pour elle. Avant même de connaître le monde sorcier, elle avait été victime de harcèlement et d'intimidation, tout cela parce qu'elle était différente. Ensuite, les sorciers et les sorcières qui auraient dû la célébrer pour ses talents l'évitèrent en raison de sa ligné. La quantité de haine de ceux qui la voulait morte les avaient rendus fou, lui et les autres. Personne n'était surpris qu'Hermione ne se considère pas comme elle le méritait et ne se considère pas non plus comme une personne digne de recevoir l'amour de quelqu'un d'autre.

Pire encore, Harry savait que la guerre que ces sorciers répugnants avaient commencée avait forcé Hermione à abandonner volontairement les deux personnes qui l'aimaient plus que tout, tout cela pour les protéger.

Ainsi, Harry n'était pas contre le fait que quelqu'un s'intéresse à Hermione. Il n'était pas le genre d'ami qui chassait tous ceux qui pouvait s'intéresser à elle ; il serait ravi si elle trouvait quelqu'un pour l'aimer. Cependant, il n'était pas sûr que Fred Weasley soit cette personne.

Pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait ni Fred ni Hermione, ils avaient fait le tableau d'un parfait couple ce soir. Hermione semblait parfaitement s'insérer dans les bras de Fred, et Fred ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle.

Harry savait mieux que personne cela. Le jumeau Weasley devait cacher quelque chose.

Hermione et Fred s'étaient toujours appréciés ; sans jamais essayer, leur personnalité s'étaient toujours complétés. Cependant, quelque chose avait dû se passer entre le Chasse aux Horcruxes et la bataille de Poudlard. Leur plaisanterie généralement joyeuse avait cessé et ils semblaient s'éviter comme la peste.

Maintenant, tout à coup, Fred flirtait avec Hermione ? La tenait dans ses bras ? La protégeait ? Cela n'avait pas de sens. Quoi que Fred faissait, il ne le fessait pas parce qu'il avait des sentiments pour Hermione. Il devait jouer à quelque chose. La seule supposition que Harry pouvait soulever était que le célèbre farceur essayait juste de retourner dans les bonnes grâces du rat de bibliothèque, et que cela n'était tout simplement pas acceptable. Hermione n'avait-elle pas déjà assez souffert ?

Harry se retourna dans son lit, les sourcils froncés, se rappelant le regard qu'il avait dirigé sur Fred plus tôt dans la soirée.

* * *

George sourit à la forme de son jumeau, soulignée par le clair de lune filtrant à travers la fenêtre. En deux décennies, c'était un côté de Fred qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Pour l'amour de Salazar, il avait jeté une liasse de papier sur la tête d'Angelina avant de l'inviter au bal de Noël. George n'en était pas certain, mais c'était le contraire du romantisme. Donc, soit Fred avait lu ces magazines moldus dont Ginny était devenue friande, soit il était absolument tombé amoureux de Granger ; il avait demandé la permission pour mettre son bras autour de ses épaules, pour l'amour de Circé ! Fred serait capable de retirer le pantalon de n'importe qui s'il continuait de se comporter de cette façon.

Souriant malicieusement, George se dit que le charme de Fred avait encore besoin de travail ; considérant le fait qu'il était dans leur chambre commune, il n'avait évidemment pas encore réussi à ravir le pantalon d'Hermione. Peut-être après l'exécution de la deuxième étape demain…

« Tais-toi George, » murmura Fred depuis l'autre côté de la pièce.

Il leva les yeux avec surprise. « Je n'ai rien dit ! »

« Tu penses tellement fort. »

George ricana, « Hé, on me permet de rire à tes frais. C'est toi qui m'a impliqué dans ce plan ridicule. »

Fred devint agacé. « Pourquoi est-ce que je t'en ai même parlé ? Pourquoi veux-tu en faire partie si tu trouves que c'est si ridicule ? »

« Parce que je suis ton jumeau et que je t'aime, » déclara brusquement George. Il se mordit la lèvre. « Si je suis vraiment honnête, je suis même un peu blessé que tu ne m'en ai pas parlé avant. »

Fred sentit la douleur dans les mots de son jumeau et fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis leur entrer à Poudlard. Il traversa la pièce, se glissa sous les couvertures du lit de son frère, s'allongea à côté de George et passa ses bras autour de son jumeau. Fred se dit qu'ils étaient plus à l'aise dans le lit quand ils étaient plus petits.

« Je suis désolé Forge. Je n'y avais pas pensé. C'est juste que… » il se força à réfléchir aux mots justes. « Nous avons toujours ris de tout. Tu as failli mourir lorsque tu as perdu cette oreille, et on en a tout de même fait une blague. Je ne voulais pas que ça devienne une blague. »

George pinça les lèvres. « C'est plus que ça, Gred. Je pourrais te taquiner, mais je sais à quel point tu l'aimes et combien elle compte pour toi. »

Fred bougea nerveusement. « C'est autre chose. Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je te remplaçais à quelque chose du genre. Tu as toujours été la personne la plus importante de ma vie et je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi. »

« Et maintenant ? »

Fred se tourna pour faire face à George. « Je ressens toujours la même chose pour toi, bien sûr. C'est juste que je ressens la même chose pour Hermione. Je me sentais tout aussi à l'aise avec elle sur le canapé que de travailler avec toi au magasin. »

George sourit en rendant l'étreinte de son frère. « Si je dois ta partager avec quelqu'un, je suis content que ce soit avec Hermione. »

Fred renifla. « Content de l'entendre, George. »

* * *

Hermione se faufila dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny, les joues toujours brûlantes, mais découvrit que Ginny était éveillée et lisait un magazine trash à la lueur de sa baguette. Ils étaient courants dans le monde moldu et étaient devenus de plus en plus populaire parmi les sorciers.

« Oh, salut Hermione. As-tu déjà tout réglé avec Fred à propos d'Harry ? »

La fille aux cheveux touffus hocha la tête en ne disant rien. Intérieurement, cependant, Hermione criait : « Non ! »

Leur conversation avait seulement servi à la confondre davantage. Ils n'avaient même pas abordé le sujet concernant Harry.

I peine deux jours, Fred l'avait apparemment qualifiée de « juste amie », la laissant le cœur brisé et les larmes aux yeux. Puis ce soir, il avait…

Oh, Godric. Ses joues rougirent et elle se sentait comme si cent piqûres d'or volaient dans son estomac.

Pa la jupe de Morgane, il l'avait presque embrassé à pleine bouche !

Elle posa une main sur la place que ses lèvres avaient caressée, souriant comme une idiote au souvenir.

« Hermione, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? »

Sa tête se releva brusquement. Apparemment, son amie lui parlait durant tout ce temps. « Je suis désolé, Ginny. J'étais dans mes pensées. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? »

La rousse roula des yeux, gloussant. Elle ne doutait pas que l'esprit d'Hermione était tourné vers Fred. Les yeux de Ginny se posèrent sur le sac qu'elle avait fourré dans le coin. Elle était ravie de réaliser la deuxième étape demain. Elle sourit en s'imaginant raconter à ses futurs nièces et neveux le plan insensé que leur père avait mis en place pour faire la cour à leur mère.

Répondant à la question d'Hermione, elle a répondu, « Oh, rien d'important. Je te disais juste que le repas était délicieux ce soir. »

Hermione rougit. « Oh, merci. »

Ginny hocha la tête, murmurant un charme Nox, assombrissant la pièce. « Bine, bonne nuit Hermione. »

« Bonne nuit, Ginny. » Hermione se retourna, essayant de débarrasser sa pensée de combien elle se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de Fred.


End file.
